The Night Of The Vampires
by Vampireb0y
Summary: Chuck and Adrian decide to go and explore the city and get some food and fun. Vampire x Human


Hello readers i am fairly new to this story making business so this is the first story I have made, I hope you enjoy it! I will only introduce 3 characters into the first chapter, more will come. I hope to make it 20 chapters long before I'm done with it.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Characters:  
>Samantha - Age: 19<p>

Chuck - Age: 21

Adrian - Age: 20

"Go go go!" Chuck yelled as he lead Adrian into the city. Chuck's black cloak blew in the wind revealing his muscular chest. He had on black jeans and black steal toed boots. Adrian had on a black t-shirt hiding his muscular chest and dark blue jeans along with black shoes. They ran down a few back ally's. Someone was chasing them. They had a good idea who it was. Chuck looked at Adrian as they ran, "Do you think it's them?"

"Yes, it's them." Adrian said with a long sigh. Chuck ran faster and faster keeping his pace with Adrian's. The two turned a corner and quickly jumped high into the air and landed on top of a six story building. They looked down at the people that where chasing them. I looked over at Adrian.

"We need to find a place to lay low. How much money do we have left?" I asked worrying about if we could find a place to stay.

Adrian reached into his pocket and took out a cell phone and called a number. After a minute or so he pulled a create card out of his pocket and he typed in the numbers into the phone and he put it to his ear again, "We have eight-hundred thousand five hundred dollars and twenty one cents."

"Damn, that's not enough to last. A house will cost most of that and we will need to pay bills and crap!" I place my hands on my face, I look over at Adrian and I look ad the door to the building. "I'm starving, do you want to go get something to eat?" I ask with a smirk.

A smirk appears on Adrian's face as he says, "Let's go!"

We jump off the building and we land on the ground with little trouble. We walk into the building casually and I give a look at the female clerk and she suddenly blushes and looks away. I grin and me and Adrian split paths.

I go into the elevator with a girl, as soon as the elevator doors close I decide to talk to her.

"Hello, my name is Chuck and what's yours?" I hold my hand out to the girl and she runs her hand across the side of her head brushing her blond hair out of her face. She was wearing a white tanktop, and a blue mini skirt.

"I-I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sammie." She appears to be blushing incredibly, but she takes my hand and I shake her hand firmly.

"It's nice to meet you Sammie, you have a very soft hand." That seems to make her blush even more. I think "It's now or never!" I pull her aginst me and I kiss her softly. She pushes away a little, then she gives in and closes her eyes, I break the kiss soon after she does and I grin. "You have soft lips also." I make my voice seducing and tempting and she pulls away.

"S..shut u..up!" She says shyly and I let her go. She stands next to me and I place my hand on hers and I give her a light peck on the cheek. "D..don't do that!" She says in a nervous voice.

I grin and I hold her hand tightly, "What's wrong?" I wrap my fingers around hers, has she plays with my fingers. The elevator stops on the thirty-second floor and the door opens.

"H..here's my floor." She says and gives me a kiss on the cheek. She walks out and pulls me lightly. "I-I want you to come over for a minute!"

"But I thought you didn't want me to do those things to you?" I say with a smirk. She just blushes and looks away. I walk out of the elevator and I follow her to her room.

"U..umm I..I just w..want you to come in f..for a bit." She says shyly and she turns around and unlocks her door. She opens the door and walks in pulling me along.

"Just for a bit, I have a lot to do." I let her pull me in and as soon as she closes the door I press he against the door and I kiss her deeply. She puts her hands on my chest and she takes off my trench coat and I grin. "In a hurry to lose your virginity?" I say grinning a bit.

"H..how did y..you know I was a..a v..virgin!" She says with wide eyes. I give her a light peck on the lips and smirk.

"Because I just know these things, and I'm pretty sure you want to lose it. But to me? I'm a complete stranger!" I say with an outraged voice. When I say that she blushes and looks down nodding a bit. "I know your not a whore because your a virgin, but why?" I ask understandingly.

"I..it's just that I feel very a..attracted to you and I think your 'the one' for m..me!" She said before she kisses me lightly. I grin and I kiss her deeply and I slip my tongue into her mouth. She shuts her eyes and begins to suck on my tongue. I pull away and pick her up and I carry her to the bedroom and I lay her on the bed softly. I climb on top of her and I kiss her one more time.


End file.
